


Make Me An Offer

by silveradept



Category: Original Work
Genre: Differing Definitions of Consent, F/F, Fairy Morality, blue and orange morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: The Queen's newest plaything took quite the journey to her current place. The Queen tells her story to the most appreciative audience.





	Make Me An Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



She had started as a plaything. That's what humans were, really. Short-lived, dull-sensed, and entirely too full of themselves for creatures that didn't fully understand their place. She'd been drunk, as well, not on alcohol, but on conviction that the fairy rings weren't exactly what they said they were, and she was going to prove it to her friends that there were no Fae, just stories told by old women who wanted to frighten children.

She hadn't been difficult to capture, and for a while, I was quite content to just let her continue on her human mood swings as she swung between determination to escape, despair that she couldn't escape, and indignation that someone of her inflated self-importance was stuck in a cage and that no other Fae gave her as much as a glance when she demanded an audience of them, or that they release her.

Her emotions will power our city for a year with careful distribution. Refined human emotion is so much better to use, but it's also so very volatile and complex. Humans tend to ask more questions when you substitute an older one of them for the duration of their contract, rather than the children.

I digress. I was content to wait on this human, given how much she was generating for us, but I knew that at some point, she would be ready to _bargain_ , and that's where all the fun happens. When the guards told me she was trying to bribe them to let her out, I knew it was time.

The first time I visited, she said she was ready to bargain for her freedom. I laughed at her and told her that if she wanted to bargain with such low stakes, she could talk to the guards or any of the tiny nobles that squabble endlessly over their tinier fiefdoms. She did, and she bargained away her freedom. I expected her to show up every now and then at a party as a little curiosity, trotted out to do some strange human thing, and then rented out to curious Fae to use however they wanted to until one of them inevitably broke her in some way that couldn't be fixed.

Imagine my delight when that tiny lordling turned up with a fatal case of iron poisoning. I laughed even more when the next two fools to take her offer died under similarly mysterious circumstances as well. There was still some fire in her, apparently, and that was fascinating. I made sure to buy her freedom from the next little fairy she sold it to before he, too, had a mysterious disappearance. I paid more than I should have for it, but I thought of it as a reward for the human girl who had learned how to live in the Fae world.

I kept tabs on this girl to see what other things she might sell and then try to take back, since she'd had success at it before. For a while, only ladies would consent to buying from her, thinking themselves safe from her machinations. They'd demand things like her loyalty or her allegiance, only to find out that you can be loyal to someone and still stab them in the back. I bought those parts of her, too, once she'd used them a few times.

I was getting a little obsessed with her, I think. I sampled her body a few times as well, but she was _much_ more fun to play with after she'd sold off her sense of decency and her sense of shame. I liked her more, then, too.

Of course, soon she couldn't find a buyer for anything of hers. I don't blame the terrified little courtiers for deciding not to indulge the murderous human girl or to think they could control her through that one piece they had of her. So I invited her to come be one of the royal pets. All I wanted was a little piece of her every so often in exchange for the ability to live. She could have refused, and lived out the rest of her mortal life. To my delight, she consented to come be one of the pets, and I made sure to play with her plenty, and take her out for exercise, and make sure she had the very finest of things to eat and drink and toys to play with.

I loved watching her plot and scheme and do her best to act up, act out, and generally try to disrupt whatever was going on, but in the end, I always got what I wanted from her, and she willingly gave it to me. And bit by bit, she became the perfect pet, which made me love her all the more.

The only thing I left alone was that fire. That anger that blazed through her as she did what she was told, what others wanted for her, and what she couldn't say no to. It made her fierce and aggressive and a really lovely human to play with and share. She said the most charming curses and blasphemed whatever she could while she did tricks, and then she said them all again, and so much louder, when we turned our attentions to satisfying our needs with her. She might have felt humiliation at all of it, but she had long since sold that for her own survival.

She's such a joy to have in my life. And now that I'm done training her, I'm bringing her to the ball tonight. All that anger and desire to cause trouble and hurt all those people she feels have wronged and hurt her, even though it was with her consent. And the best part? She'll have all the iron that she needs to let that anger out in full. I had to save somewhere, so all of the fixtures and candlesticks are all just painted iron. I'm sure the paint won't stand up to much abuse before it peels off and reveals its true nature. Such shoddy craftsmanship will certainly not be tolerated.

Tonight will be the best of nights. It's been too long since I got to choose a new court, so I'm looking forward to the ball for more than one reason.

Did you like my story, pretty Pet?

"Yes, my Queen."

Are you ready for tonight?

"Yes, my Queen."

Such a good girl. I'll be back for the last dance at midnight. Make sure you're all finished by then.

"Yes, my Queen."

Run along now. Don't forget to have fun!

" _Yes_ , my Queen."

Such a lovely pet. I'll think fondly of the times we had. It will be such a pleasure to put her back together again.


End file.
